The Kaze Chronicles
by Benn-ji
Summary: Um... My first fan fiction, Its a OC, But yeah, I dont know how its going to turn out but i hope u enjoy it :D, Its going to have romance and adventure, as long as i can write it i will :P lol


Yeah, so this is my first attempt of a fan fiction, Um.. bascially it is an O.C sorry for you people who dont like it, but yeah. Um.... I used the filler character Isaribi, but all the Naruto characters are in there, this is really only my intro chapter, but i hope u guys enjoy anyways and tell me what u think :D

The leaf village, home to some of the most well known ninjas in the world ranging from the green beast Rock Lee to the infamous jiraiya.

"My new home" Isaribi sighed to herself as she took her first steps through the large red doorway. She took a quick glance at the two door guards at the entrance but they did not bat an eyelid to her appearance. "Maybe Naruto was right; maybe I can be accepted as a normal human here, instead of a mutant". She quickly hurried past the guards now feeling their gaze upon her and was immediately greeted by a flood of new smells, the rich scent of freshly cooked ramen, and the sweet scent of flowers filled the air and excited and aroused her curiosity. She began slowly began walking toward the crowd of villages who were very busily walking around the streets, to her it was a sea of faces and a world of possibilities. She was momentarily overwhelmed at the sight and smell of it all, and could do nothing but stand and gawk at the village in all its glory.

It was exactly like Naruto had described to her in the stories he had told to convince her there was a place in this world where she would not be hated. While Starring mouth open Isaribi did not notice the commotion behind her and was suddenly knocked off her feet by a speeding Naruto and a hooning choji, apparently they had also smelt the ramen and decided to have a wager in that whoever got to itchiraku ramen last had to shout the winner an all they could eat meal and they were both eager to win. "Owwww!" Isaribi complained as the pair helped her to her feet. "I'm so sorry!!!" they both said almost at exactly the same time. Isaribi softly smiled at how silly choji and Naruto looked begging for her forgiveness, No-one had ever apologised to her before, and this slightly amused her. "NAAAAARUTTTTOOO!!!!!!" Yelled an unfamiliar voice, Naruto almost froze in fear, never before Isaribi had seen him so scared. The voice belonged to a pink haired girl who sprang him in the air and cloppered Naruto square over the head and knocked him completely unconscious. "Sorry about my friends" smiled the girl who then introduced herself as Sakura " They can get a little...overexcited sometimes" She glared at choji who was slowly backing away after witnessing the horrors that had befallen Naruto who now was forming an egg the size of a tennis ball. Choji obviously believing he was at a safe distance, started to run back into the village with a manic sakura right behind him, fists clenched.

"Uh, are you okay Naruto" Blushed a shy girl who appeared to have witnessed the whole thing and came rushing over. She introduced herself as hinata and slightly bowed to Isaribi before helping Naruto up. Naruto groaned in agony and rubbed the humongous egg that was now fully formed on his head. "Thanks for the help hinata" Naruto smiled as hinata started to blush prefusily. At that moment sakura came rushing back and started barking orders at the pair which saved them both from the awkward moment. Jiraiya was waiting for Naruto at itchi-raku ramen and the lady hokage requested hinata for an important mission, they all sped off immediately. "uh bye" Isaribi said to herself as she pulled out of piece of paper on which Naruto had drawn a map of the village but had only labelled in granny tsunade and the ramen shop. She stared at it blankly not quite knowing which way to go. Unable to locate anything on her own she followed the map to the point labelled "Granny Tsunade".

She came to a big wall and walked around it till she came to another large gate entrance, inside was a large red and white building, she stared a minute admiring the excellent craftsmanship and strange symbols on the front of the buildings before entering curiously. The inside of the building was also quite spectacular, as it was filled with scrolls, documents, and many ninja coming and going about their daily lives. "Uh, can someone help me?" Isaribi squeaked "I'm looking for granny?" But no-one seemed to notice her cries for help as just continued business as normal, eventually she went and asked person to person, but no-one seemed to know what she was on about until she came across a woman collapsed on a couch looking rather exhausted. "Yes?" the woman said with a puff trying to catch her breath, catching Isaribi off guard "Uh um..."

"I'm looking for granny?" she muttered. The woman paused for a second and then raised an eyebrow. "You don't happen to know a boy named Naruto do you" she queried, Isaribi nodded.

"Oh well then I'll take you to her after I finish this errand" she quickly said while getting up off the couch. The woman introduced herself as shizune and then hurried off to complete the errand. Isaribi now standing next to a vacant couch decided to wait there. She plopped down onto the soft couch began to get comfortable. Moments later Shizune reappeared in a puff of white smoke. "Tsunade will see you now" she said happily. Isaribi groaned as she had just finally got comfortable.

"Follow me please" Shizune asked when Isaribi had finally stood back up. She followed her until they came to a large green door. They paused for a second before Shizune finally gave it to swift knocks and it creaked open. Inside Isaribi found a rather large angry looking woman with blonde hair and a rather large bust, and a boy around the age of 16 whom also had blonde hair and was half covered in bandages. He smiled slightly at her as if he felt very uncomfortable in this situation. Isaribi stared at the boy in intrigue but took her seat quietly. "Uh we have another one Tsunade" Shizune said quite nervously. Tsunade angrily stood up and slammed her fist on the desk causing everyone to jump and the desk to slightly crack "GRRR what kind of monster does this to people!" she growled

"Okay you two" said Tsunade who had now turned her attention to the pair. "It has come to my attention that you both require I place to stay, and I bet you think right here is pretty good huh?" She questioned as she turned around to look over the village from her window. "Uh granny?" Isaribi interrupted "I was invited here by a young ninja, named Naruto". Suddenly Tsunade seemed to twitch after Isaribi had finished. She slowly began to turn around and that is when the pair's eyes suddenly widened as they say the vicious stare now on Tsunade face and her fists clench, The blonde haired boy let out a yelp of terror, as suddenly Naruto burst into with room with a wide cheesy grin and began to greet everyone with a "hey guys" Unfortunately He did not get that far as Tsunade sprang up from her desk and smashed Naruto clear in the face sending him flying back through the doorway he had just momentarily stepped through.

Naruto taught you to call me that didn't him!! She roared "Uh, yes mam" Isaribi squeaked in fright.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!" she exclaimed "I am Tsunade! The Fourth Hokage!!!" she quoted as she stood in one of her very powerful poses.

Shizune suddenly perked up and proceeded to say "Uh so... do we have a place from them to stay?"

Sitting back at her desk Tsunade though a moment before finally saying "hmmm I think we have a spare room in naruto's apartment block, although you too would have to stay to together seeing as you have no money, and together you have a better chance of earning enough to live off" The pair nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled!" shizune said excitedly as Tsunade slammed the hokage stamp on the residential forms. "Welcome to the hidden leaf village!"

End Chapter one


End file.
